Forgive me!
by Lacossu no ame2604
Summary: Hiruma dan Mamori bertengkar! Sena dan lainnya berusaha untuk menyatukan mereka kembali. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah yang mereka pikirkan!


Author: Suge~!! baru ditinggal sebulan fic Eyeshield sudah bertambah banyak!! Yay!!!

Err...fic ini sepertinya tidak terlalu menarik, jadi halum aja, ya!

Saia gak bisa berkata-kata jadi saia hanya mau bilang:

"Hope Enjoy With my Fanfic!"

* * *

Disclaimer: B-U-K-A-N M-I-L-I-K S-A-I-A

* * *

fORGIVE ME!

Mamori sedang marah sama Hiruma. Jelas-jelas waktu itu Mamori mendengar pernyataan Hiruma yang membuat kupingnya panas.

"Khe, kalau hasilnya seperti itu lebih baik tidak usah dibuat."

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, "Kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya, lebih baik aku bawa saja!"

"Tidak, aku akan menerimanya. Jarang-jarang aku punya boneka landak seperti ini." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

Landak? Jelas-jelas Mamori membuatnya dengan susah payah agar hasilnya mirip dengan wajah Hiruma. Tapi apa katanya? Landak?

Mamori memang tidak berbakat dalam menggambar atau membuat sesuatu. Tapi ia memang susah payah membuatnya. Ia sudah berjuang membuat 13 boneka kecil dengan tangannya sendiri hanya dalam waktu 1 bulan. Ia rela terjaga siang-malam hanya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Tidak terhitung berapa luka tusuk yang membekas di telapak tangannya. Tidak terhitung berapa jam ia tidur dalam sehari, bahkan ia merasa pagi datang lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

Semua memuji hasil pekerjaan tangan Mamori, walaupun ada rasa ketidakpuasan ketika melihat hasilnya, tapi baik Jumonji atau bahkan Musashi menghargai hal itu. Hanya satu, satu orang yang tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya itu. Hiruma Yoichi.

Oke, walaupun hal itu membuatnya kesal, Mamori dapat memaafkannya. Tapi beberapa hari setelahnya ada satu kejadian yang membuatnya tidak bisa memaafkan Hiruma seumur hidupnya. Hiruma menghilangkan boneka itu!! Tidak sampai seminggu, boneka itu sudah lepas dari genggaman Hiruma.

"Aku menaruhnya di saku celana, tapi saat aku sadar saku celanaku bolong, boneka itu sudah terjatuh entah kemana."

Mamori berusaha untuk memakluminya, walaupun dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia menyesal membuat boneka itu untuk Hiruma. Tapi yang membuat Mamori tidak bisa memaafkannya adalah Hiruma merasa bahwa itu adalah kejadian biasa.

"Hanya sebuah boneka, kan? Kau bisa membuatnya lagi, dan tentu saja lebih bagus daripada sebelumnya."

PLAKK!! Tamparan Mamori melayang ke pipi Hiruma. Hiruma benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!!

Semenjak itu hubungan Mamori dan Hiruma menjadi renggang. Mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa bahkan tatapan muka. Kegiatan Amefuto Deimon jadi kacau. Saat mereka membicarakan strategi untuk melawan musuh, Mamori tidak hadir. Tentu saja menjadi masalah, karena Mamori adalah kunci yang biasanya selalu membantu dengan bahasa isyaratnya. Saat makan siang, Hiruma tidak menyentuh sama sekali masakan Mamori. Saat mereka bertemupun Hiruma berjalan seolah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitarnya.

Melihat hal itu Sena dan kawan-kawan menjadi resah. Kalau hal ini dibiarkan terus, maka Amefuto Deimon akan hancur. Akhirnya mereka mencoba membujuk Mamori untuk berbaikan kembali dengan Hiruma. Mamori langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa harus aku yang minta maaf? Aku akan memaafkannya kalau dia yang duluan minta maaf!"

Sena dan kawan-kawan mencari Hiruma untuk minta maaf pada Mamori. Tapi namanya saja Hiruma, ia paling anti meminta maaf pada orang lain. Malah sena dan lainnya diserang Hiruma dengan bazookanya.

Lalu bagaimana? Muncul ide cemerlang di otak Suzuna. Semua menyetujui ide itu. Akhirnya Ishimaru menyamar sebagai Hiruma, menulis surat permintaan maaf yang akan dikirimkan ke Mamori.

Saat Mamori masuk ke ruang klub Amefuto Deimon, ia melihat amplop merah muda yang ada di atas meja.

_Manajer sialan!_

_Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu marah. Aku memang salah, dan aku mengakui hal itu. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan aku harap kau akan memaafkanku. Aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan kata maafmu._

_Hiruma Y._

Mamori merasa tersanjung membacanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia sadar bahwa itu bukan tulisan tangan Hiruma. Dengan berapi-api ia merobek surat itu sampai menjadi serpihan kecil.

"Aku tahu ini ulah kalian!" bentakan Mamori langsung membuat Sena dan kawan-kawan yang bersembunyi di belakang pintu lari ketakutan. Gagal total!

Mereka sadar bahwa kunci satu-satunya untuk menyelesaikan perselisihan ini adalah Hiruma. Senapun akhirnya rela mengorbankan dirinya.

"Benar?" Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya. Hiruma bisa menjadikanku bulan-bulanan asalkan kau mau meminta maaf dengan Kak Mamori."

"Kami juga bersedia menjadi pembantumu Hiruma." Kata Kurita mewakili semuanya. Hiruma tidak menyangka bahwa mereka ternyata perhatian sekali dengan masalahnya. Hiruma terkekeh, "Aku akan minta maaf sama manajer sialan itu. Tapi kalian harus ingat dengan janji kalian itu!"

"Ba…baiiikk!!!" seru mereka senang.

Keesokan paginya, Hiruma segera meminta maaf pada Mamori, tapi ternyata kejadian tidak berjalan semulus rencana. Mamori tidak hanya ingin mendengar kata maaf, tapi ia juga ingin Hiruma menjadi pembantunya seharian penuh. Hiruma yang semula marah akhirnya menyetujuinya juga karena bujukan dari semuanya. Maka dimulailah-untuk pertama kalinya- kehidupan Hiruma sebagai pembantu Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun, lantai ruang klub sudah kotor, tolong dipel, ya!" kata Mamori. Sambil menggerutu Hiruma mengerjakannya.

"Dasar manajer sialan! Kalau bukan karena udang-udang polos itu, aku tidak akan mengerjakannya!"

"Eh, setelah kupikir-pikir, ruang klubkan sudah kubersihkan kemarin, jadi kau tidak usah mengepel, deh!"

"Hmph!" Hiruma tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Tapi, aku sedang malas mencuci. Tolong kau cuci seragam-seragam, ya!"

"Manajer kurang ajaaaaarrr!!! mentang-mentang hari ini aku jadi pembantunya, dia memperlakukanku seenaknya!" Hiruma mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh amarah, tapi toh dikerjakan juga. Seharian itu Mamori benar-benar memperlakukan Hiruma sebagai pembantu.

"Hiruma-kun, badanku pegal sekali, tolong pijat pundakku, ya!"

"Hiruma-kun, hari ini bersikap baik dan sopanlah pada semuanya."

"Aku sudah membuat teh hijau supaya kalian semangat kembali, diminum, ya!" kata Hiruma dengan wajah dan senyum manisnya. Tapi ekspresi itu malah membuat Sena dan kawan-kawan ketakutan.

"Walaupun Hiruma tersenyum dan berwajah ramah seperti itu…"

"Tapi rasanya menakutkaaann…"

"Aura setannya makin menguaaatt…"

"Dia...seperti bukan Hirumaaa…"

"Hiruma-kun, tolong kau beli perlengkapan amefuto, ya! Ini daftarnya."

"Baik!" Jawab Hiruma sambil tersenyum manis walaupun dalam hatinya ia mengumpat Mamori habis-habisan.

* * *

Hari sudah malam. Satu per satu anggota amefuto Deimon Devil Bats pulang hingga menyisakan Mamori yang masih membereskan ruang klub.

"Fuah, selesai juga." Mamori mengusap peluh di dahinya. "Hiruma-kun mungkin sudah pulang, ya!" gumam Mamori pelan. Ia mengambil tasnya dan segera meninggalkan ruang klub. Tapi betapa terkejutnya Mamori begitu melihat Hiruma yang sedang duduk bersandar di samping pintu sambil memandang bintang.

"Eh, Hiruma-kun belum pulang?" Tanya Mamori.

"Malas. Lagipula aku masih lelah untuk berjalan ke rumah."

"Ah, kau lelah Hiruma-kun? Ma…maaf, pasti karena aku yang terlalu berlebihan menyuruhmu tadi, ya?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya apalagi yang membuatku lelah?"

"Hi…Hiruma-kun, aku minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud, melakukannya secara berlebihan. Tapi kalau mengingat sikapmu yang tidak menghargai boneka buatanku waktu itu, amarahku jadi tidak terkontrol. Kau tahu, kan, aku membuatnya dengan susah payah?"

"Oh, maksudmu boneka ini?" Hiruma mengeluarkan sebuah boneka dari saku celananya dan melemparkannya ke arah Mamori.

"I…ini? Hiruma-kun, kau bilang boneka ini hilang, kan?"

"Aku bohong." Jawab Hiruma singkat.

Mamori terperangah, "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu kalau aku menghilangkan boneka ini. Ternyata benar-benar menakutkan, ya! Khekheke…" Hiruma tertawa.

"Tapi, kalau kau memang tidak menghilangkannya, kenapa kau mau menjadi pembantuku seharian ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu." Hiruma memandang Mamori. "Sepertinya kau memang ingin sekali balas dendam padaku."

"Bu..bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya..." Mamori memutus kalimatnya. Dia sudah berprasangka buruk dengan Hiruma. Air matanya menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Hiruma.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?" Tanya Mamori lirih. Hiruma tersenyum. "Duduklah di sebelahku."

Mamori melakukan apa yang disuruh Hiruma. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Hiruma. "Lalu?"

Hiruma merebahkan kepalanya di kedua paha Mamori. "Aku mau istirahat sebentar." Ucapnya lembut.

"A…Hiruma-kun, apa yang kau…" Mamori menghentikan kalimatnya begitu mendengar dengkuran Hiruma. Mamori yang melihat wajah Hiruma yang tertidur tersenyum lembut. Perlahan tangannya menyisingkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi mata Hiruma. Baru kali ini Mamori melihat Hiruma yang tertidur seperti bayi.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu marah, manajer sialan. Aku tahu kau sudah membuat boneka itu dengan susah payah, jadi mana mungkin aku menghilangkannya." Ucap Hiruma dengan mata terpejam kemudian kembali mendengkur. Entah ia sedang mengigau atau mengatakannya dengan sadar.

"Iya, aku juga minta maaf. Hiruma, istirahatlah sampai tenagamu pulih kembali. Aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Mamori.

10 MENIT SUDAH BERLALU…

20 MENIT…

60 MENIT….

120 MENIT KEMUDIAN…

"Haaahh…" Mamori menghela napas panjang. Matanya menerawang memandang langit kemudian kembali memandang Hiruma. Perlahan Mamori menggoyangkan kedua pahanya supaya Hiruma bangun, tapi sepertinya Hiruma benar-benar merasa bahwa paha Mamori adalah bantal empuk dirumahnya sampai ia enggan untuk terjaga. Mamori merasakan kedua pahanya yang mulai kesemutan.

"Hirumaaa, bangun doongg!!! gak mungkin, kan, kita ada disini semalaman???"

TAMAT

* * *

Author: Gak bisa berkata-kata, cuma mau bilang: JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, YA!!


End file.
